Wedded Bliss
by DevilishCanadianDiva
Summary: A continuation story of WWE Love, Canadian Style. Shane Helms added as well as many other superstars. PLEASE READ & REVIEW!! *goes on hands & knees*
1. Jade finds out she's pregnant

Disclaimer: I only own Jade & Cindy. Vince McMahon owns the wrestlers.  
  
It was August, a month since Andrew & Jade's marriage. They bought a new home in Florida. They were both happy as can be. Andrew had to go back to Raw a week early. They didn't mind cause, They knew that they would see each other again. Before Andrew left he gave his, wife a big kiss * said to her that he'll be back soon. Raw was to be held in Tampa, they she & Andrew lived. Jade went to the doctors as she didn't feel to good. When Jade saw the doctor, she told him how she's been feeling. He checked her out, finally he said to her, "Congratulations, Mrs. Martin your pregnant!"  
  
"I'm pregnant! How far along am I?" asked Jade.  
  
"5 weeks today. You should be having the baby in March." said the doctor, smiling.  
  
"Thank you, doctor." said Jade, smiling as she left the doctor's office.  
  
As soon as Jade was in her car, she began to wonder what was she going to saw to Andrew, since she knew that he didn't want a family just yet. Jade started up her car & drove back home. As soon as she entered the house, she saw that the answering machine was blinking  
  
"Hey Jade, I guess your not home. So when you get in call me, oh yeah this is Trish." said the voice on the machine.  
  
Jade sighed then she unplugged the phone, she didn't feel like talking to anyone. She needed to think. She even shut off her cell, knowing that someone would phone her cell. She saw her cat Jada greeting her. Jada was a gift from Andrew. Jade sat a chair in the living room, as soon as Jade sat down Jada jumped on her owner's lap & purred.  
  
"Oh Jada, I don't know what to do, Andrew doesn't want kids yet. But I found out I'm pregnant." said Jade.  
  
Jada just looked at Jade & meowed.  
  
Jade got up from the chair she was sitting in & got her laptop from Andrew & her bedroom. When she got the laptop she went back to the chair & sat down. She logged into the net & looked at a site about pregnancy. She then decided to check on her e-mail. She saw that she had 21 unread e- mails. Some of the e-mails were from Andrew, Trish & others who worked for the WWE. The rest of the e-mails were from her family up in Canada. She decided to e-mail her cousin Cindy, hoping that Cindy could help Jade. She then read Trish's e-mail.  
  
'Jadey, are you ok? You didn't answer you phone or cell so I figured to e- mail you. Listen write back ok? Trish'  
  
Jade replied to Trish's e-mail just with the words, 'I'm pregnant & scared to tell Andrew. Her don't want kids yet. Jade'  
  
Just as Jade finished replying to Trish's e-mail, Jade's cousin e-mailed her back. 'Congrats, Jade. You should tell Andrew, he'll be shocked be he'll understand. Listen I got to go, but I'll tell everybody that your expecting. Good luck. Cindy'  
  
Jade sighed she hoped Cindy was right. She closed her laptop & turned on the TV to watch Raw. Jade looked at her watched & decided to eat. After Raw, was off the air, she opened up her laptop again & logged on the net & logged to her MSN messenger. She saw Shawn Hickenbottom (HBK)'s screen name & decided to chat to him.  
  
Mrs. Martin says: Hey Shawn  
  
The Showstopper says: Hey Jade, how are you?  
  
Mrs. Martin says: I'm good, I guess.  
  
The Showstopper says: What's wrong, sweetie?  
  
Mrs. Martin says: Well, I found out that I'm pregnant but Andrew doesn't want kids right now.  
  
The Showstopper says: Jade, don't worry, he'll be happy to learn that's got to be a father. Even if it's sooner rather than later.  
  
Mrs. Martin says: I hope your right Shawn.  
  
As soon as she sent that message she heard the front door open.  
  
Mrs. Martin says: Shawn, I got to go, Andrew just got back & I'm gonna tell him.  
  
The Showstopper says: Bye, Jade & good luck.  
  
Mrs. Martin says: Bye Shawn & thank you.  
  
After Jade said bye to Shawn she logged of the net & closed her laptop. She found Andrew in the kitchen. 


	2. Andrew & the other wrestlers find out th...

Disclaimer: I only own Jade & Cindy. Vince McMahon owns the wrestlers.  
  
Jade found Andrew standing in front of the open fridge.  
  
"Hey, hun, I missed you." said Jade, smiling while rubbing her stomach.  
  
"Oh hi babe." said Andrew, closing the fridge door & kissed his wife.  
  
"Andrew, I got something to tell you. I think you should sit down." said Jade, looking worried.  
  
"Erm, OK." Andrew said, as he sat down on a kitchen chair.  
  
"Hunny, I know you don't want kids right now, with you career being good right now. But, when you left for Raw this morning I was still feeling horrible since we returned from our Caribbean cruise. So, I went to see Dr. Johnson & she did some tests including a pregnancy test." Jade said, looking at husband.  
  
"Babe, is everything alright?" Andrew said, sounding concerned for his wife.  
  
"Yes, I am OK. But." Jade said, trailing off.  
  
"But what?" Andrew said, grabbing his wife's hand.  
  
"I'm pregnant. About 5 weeks. Dr. Johnson said I should be having it in March." Jade said, looking at Andrew's face for some sort of an expression. She saw none.  
  
"You mean I'm going to be a daddy" Andrew asked Jade.  
  
Jade just nodded.  
  
"Wow, I never thought I would say this but I was wrong. I do want to be a daddy." Andrew said, smiling while hugging Jade. Jada, Jade's cat meowed for some attention. Andrew & Jade laughed at Jada & Jade fed Jada.  
  
"Oh, before I forget, Jade call Trish." Andrew said, noticing that their phone was unplugged.  
  
"OK, I'll call her on my cell. Hun, you can plug the phone back in if you want." Jade said, going to Andrew & her's bedroom were she put her cell. She dialed Trish's cell.  
  
"Yo." answered the voice on the other end  
  
"Hi, Rob. Is Trish there?" Jade said.  
  
"Hi Jade. Yea, she is one sec." Rob said. Jade heard Trish giggling on the other end of the phone.  
  
"Jadey? Are you ok, I read you e-mail message. Congrats, did you tell him? Trish asked.  
  
"Hey, Trishy. Yes, I'm OK. Yes I told him." Jade said, sitting on the bed.  
  
"How did he take it? Trish, asked giggling.  
  
"Well he hugged me & said that he was happy & wanted to have kids." Jade said.  
  
"That's awesome to hea.." Trish said. Jade figured Trish must have accidentally shut off her cell. Oh well thought Jade. Trish might phone back.  
  
Jade went back down to the kitchen & couldn't't find Andrew anywhere. She figured he might have went out to the bar to tell the others. Sure enough she found a note from Andrew saying he went out for a bit & will be back soon & not to wait up for him. After reading the note, Jade just sighed & when to watch some Jay Leno. She looked at her laptop & decided to open it up & log in to the net for a bit. She that she had 1 unread e-mail. It was from her cousin Cindy. 'Hey Jade, I told everyone here & they are so happy. I hope you told Andrew the news & I hope he took it well. I got to go. Cindy'. Jade smiled at her cousins e-mail & replied. 'Hey Cindy, sorry I am writing you so late. Thank you for telling everyone & Andrew DID take the news very well. Tell everyone that Andrew & I are planning on a visit. Got to go it's pretty late here. Jade ' After Jade sent, her reply to Cindy, she yawned & decided to go to bed. So she logged off the net & closed her laptop & went to bed.  
  
*the next week*  
  
Andrew & Jade went to Raw. It was now September. Raw was in San Francisco that week. Jade was now 6 weeks pregnant & all the WWE superstars knew. When Andrew & Jade entered the arena, he gave a nice long kiss before he went off to find Rob, his tag-team partner for the night. Jade went to the 'costume designers' room. Once there, she began to work on some shirt ideas for shopzone.com. When she finished, she exited the room & bumped into Raul (Triple H) & Shawn.  
  
"Sorry, guys." Jade said.  
  
"No worries." Paul said.  
  
"Glad to see Drew happy & congratulations once again." Shawn said, smiling at Jade.  
  
"Oh yeah, congrats Jade." Paul said.  
  
"Thanks guys." Jade said, hugging the two men & walked off. Jade went to grab a bottled water & then she went to the women's locker room. On her was to the women's locker room, all of the superstars that saw her congratulated her. She then entered the women's locker room. She saw many of the divas in many forms of undressed, some were even stretching, while some were eating.  
  
"Hey, Jade. Come in, make yourself & home." said Amy (Lita).  
  
"Thanks." Jade said, as she sat down.  
  
"Congrats, how are ya feeling?" asked Nora (Molly Holly).  
  
Before, Jade could answer Nora, the locker room opened. Trish came in all disheveled from her match with Charlene (Jazz).  
  
"Thanks Nora & I'm feeling great, no morning sickness." Jade said, looking at Trish.  
  
"Jadey! I'm sorry I accidentally shut off my cell. It was Rob's fault." Trish said, blushing.  
  
"That's OK, Andrew knows & he is excited to being a daddy." Jade said, giving her friend a hug. Trish then looked at her watch.  
  
"Turn on the monitor, Andrew's match is next. Jade said.  
  
Lisa Moretti (Ivory) turned on the monitor. Andrew walked out with Rob then after they were in the ring their opponents walked to the ring. Andrew & Rob were facing Lance Storm & Chief Morley. The match was intense but in after a while Andrew & Rob had won their match. Afterwards, Andrew & Rob went to get showered & changed into their street clothes. Andrew & Rob went to get Jade & Trish.  
  
"Ready, ladies." asked Rob.  
  
"Yea." said Trish, with Jade behind her.  
  
"Let's go. Andrew said. 


	3. Trish loses Rob but gains someone else

Disclaimer: I only own Jade. Vince McMahon owns the wrestlers.  
  
It was now November, Jade was 5 months pregnant. Andrew wanted to know what sex the baby was so that he & Jade could pick out a name for their son or daughter. They were having a little girl & her name was going to be Kristina Eve. Since she was showing more, Vince McMahon & Andrew decided that Jade should stay home, but she could work at home if she wished. Jade was bored stiff as she plopped on the couch, she then turned on the TV. It wasn't time for Raw just yet, so she fell asleep while watching the TV. The phone suddenly rang, waking Jade out of her little nap.  
  
"Oh, Jadey. Rob's is such a creep." The voice on the other end said.  
  
"Trish? What happened?" Jade said, getting up from the couch to go to the kitchen.  
  
"Rob is what happened. He lied to me!" Trish yelled.  
  
"OK, Trishy, calm down. How did Rob lie to you?" Jade asked, looking for some pickles in the fridge.  
  
"Rob, told me he divorced his wife Sonya, when he didn't't." Trish said, trying to calm down.  
  
"Oh, don't worry your too good for Rob." Jade said, trying to reassure her best friend while eating a pickle.  
  
"Thanks, by the way how is baby Kristina?" Trish asked  
  
"Oh, she's been good. I've been eating lots of pickles lately thou. How's everyone over there?" Jade asked.  
  
"Oh, we are all good. Shit I got to go. Later." Trish said  
  
"Bye." Jade said. Jade shut off the phone & reached for her laptop. She opened up her laptop & logged on the net. Then let out a sigh as she rubbed her growing belly. As soon as she was logged in, she saw that she had 1 new e-mail in her inbox. She opened it up & saw the e-mail was from Shane Helms. She was shocked to see this, as Jade didn't't know that Shane had her e-mail address. 'Hi Miss Jade, your probably shocked to see this e- mail but I asked Andrew for it. I hope you don't mind. Well the reason, I am writing you is to ask you a tiny question. Do you know if Trish is going out with anyone? Cause I got a huge crush on her & I know that you two are close. Write back when you get a chance & before I forget, congrats. Shane.' Jade smiled as she read Shane's e-mail. She knew that he didn't't e-mail often. After Jade had to use the washroom, she replied to Shane's e-mail. 'Hey Shane, yes I was shocked to see your e-mail & it's ok that Andrew gave you my e-mail address. Trish was with Rob, she was with him since mine & Andrew's wedding in July. But they broke up cause Rob lied to her about Sonya. And Shane I will tell Trish that you got a huge crush on her. Got to go & thanks. Jade' Jade looked at her watch, noticed that Raw was already on, so she grabbed a glass of milk & went to the living room to watch Raw. Raw was in Cleveland. Trish's match was the second to last. She was wrestling Victoria (Lisa Marie) & Jazz with Steven Richards at ringside. Trish's partner was Lita. Jazz was working on Lita, while Victoria worked on Trish. Lita tried to fight off Jazz but to no avail. Jazz grabbed onto Lita's hair as they made their way up the ramp & backstage. Victoria motioned for Steven to come & help her with Trish. Steven nodded & grabbed a chair. He placed the chair on the mat & grabbed Trish by the hair & got in position to give Trish a D.D.T. Jade noticed a bunched of people past the ring jumped to their feet. Shane Helms ran into the ring in his "Hurricane" outfit & scared Victoria out of the ring & kicked Steven's ass out of the ring. Then after Shane cleared out the ring, he helped Trish up, Trish was kind of out of it. Jade couldn't't hear what Shane said to Trish but after a while, Shane gave Trish a big kiss then went back to the back Jade smiled at this action. The last Raw match was Andrew versus Rob. The match was very intense. Rob did all his moves but Andrew eventually won. As Andrew was celebrating his win, he looked at the camera & winked at it knowing that Jade was watching, Triple H ran to the ring & pedigreed Andrew. This made Jade jump & yell at the screen.  
  
*after Raw went off the air*  
  
Jade shut off the TV & threw the remote on the couch. She began looking for her cell, she finally found it in her bedroom. She dialed Trish's cell.  
  
"Trish's cell." The voice on the other end said.  
  
"Oh, hey Nora. Is Trish around?" Jade asked.  
  
"Yeah, she is. I hope the baby is good." Nora said.  
  
"Yeah she is." Jade said.  
  
"That's good. Here she is." Nora said.  
  
"Jadey? Is everything OK?" Trish asked, sounding hurried.  
  
"Yes, everything is fine. Is Andrew OK & what did Shane tell you." Jade asked, sitting on her bed.  
  
"Yes, Drew's OK. Shane just asked me if I was OK & then when we were in the back he kissed me again & he told me that he has a huge crush on me." Trish said, giggling.  
  
"Well, Trish to be honest with you, I think Shane will treat you like a goddess. And he e-mailed me earlier, telling me that he has a huge crush on you." Jade said, smiling like a cat.  
  
"Thanks, Jadey. Shane is cute." Trish said. "No problem, anytime, Trishy. I better get off. Can you tell my handsome hubby that I'm glad he is OK & to phone or e-mail or even better come home cause Kristina & I miss him." Jade said, trying to hold in a yawn  
  
"I will give Drew that message & good night to you & that little one. Oh, before you go, I told Rob that I'm going to fed ex some of his stuff to his wife. All he said was 'WHATEVER'.  
  
"Bye, Trishy & good luck." Jade said, giggling while yawning.  
  
"Bye Jadey." Trish said. 


	4. A horrible way to start the new year an ...

Disclaimer: I only own Jade. Vince McMahon owns the wrestlers.  
  
It was now close to Christmas time & Jade was getting bigger. Andrew & Jade decided not to decorate the house cause they were going to see Jade's relatives up in Canada for a week, as soon as Raw lets out for the winter break. After visiting Jade's relatives, they will go see Andrew's relatives for a few days, then go back to Florida & go to a New Year's party at Adam Copeland's (Edge) house. Trish & Shane were an off & on camera couple.  
  
"Hey Jade, are you all ready? We should go, the plane is going to leave without us." Andrew yelled to Jade, she was still upstairs while Andrew was by the door.  
  
"Yea, I'm ready." Jade said. When she got off the last step, she gave Andrew a nice kiss.  
  
"OK, great let's go." Andrew said, as he & Jade went to the car.  
  
"I'm so excited to see everybody." Jade said, rubbing her growing belly, as Andrew drove to the airport.  
  
"Yea, I'm sure they will be glad to see you." Andrew said  
  
*a week later* (sorry I got stumped)  
  
"It was sure nice to see everybody. Everybody loved the name we pick" Jade said to Andrew as they were getting ready for Adam's party.  
  
"It was fun. I got to say your Uncles are funny." Andrew said, giving Jade a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
"Yea, they are. Plus we got great baby gifts" Jade said, walking toward the washroom.  
  
"Yup, we sure did. Listen, hun, I'll go wait for you downstairs." Andrew said, going down the stairs.  
  
"OK, hun." Jade said. When Jade finished getting dressed, she went downstairs. Jade was wearing a long, black maternity dress. She wore her up, she was also wearing diamond studs that Andrew had given her for a Christmas gift. Andrew looked very hot in his black pants & red sweater.  
  
"Jade, you look beautiful." Andrew said, giving his wife a deep passionate kiss as soon as he saw her.  
  
"You got to saw that. I'm pregnant with your daughter." Jade said giggling then kissed her husband back.  
  
*at the party*  
  
Once Andrew & Jade were in Adam's house, Adam took Andrew away from Jade, but not before Andrew gave Jade a kiss. Jade went walking, talking & hugging as she went. She went into the living room & sat on a chair. The Raw & Smackdown divas saw Jade sit down & went towards her. All if the divas were their including, Stephanie. Jade noticed Trish wasn't their.  
  
"Jade pregnancy looks good on you. You look great." Torrie Wilson said.  
  
"Thanks Torrie. Listen has anyone seen Trish?" Jade asked.  
  
"Trish & Shane isn't here yet. They probably got tied up." Terri Runnel said, making all the girls laugh.  
  
"OK." Jade said, as all the divas rubbed Jade's belly. Stephanie was the last to rub Jade's belly.  
  
After a while Jade & the divas talked. Jade went to look for Andrew. She found Andrew getting drunk & talking to Adam.  
  
"Hey Adam." Jade said, giving Adam a hug & kiss.  
  
"Hey Jade. How's the kid doing?" Adam asked, after getting out of the hug.  
  
"She's fine." Jade said, looking at her husband who slumped to the floor.  
  
Hey beautiful." Andrew said, smiling as big as he could at Jade.  
  
Hey yourself." Jade said, walking off.  
  
It was two hours until the New Year. Jade saw Trish enter Adam's house. Trish was all over Shane. Jade rubbed her belly as she sat on the couch. Jade was drinking some punch when Trish & Shane walked over to her.  
  
"Jadey, you look great!" Trish said. Shane nodded.  
  
"Thanks Trish." Jade said, getting up to hug her friend.  
  
"So how are the relatives & were is Andrew? Trish asked, looking around.  
  
"The relatives are all good & Andrew is over there drunk." Jade said, pointing towards the other couch opposite of were Jade was. Andrew was passed out. It was now 11:58 pm & all the couples were standing next to each other. Jade thought of waking up Andrew but decided against it. Jade went to the kitchen to make a sandwich. She didn't look happy at all. Eric Bischoff went over to Jade & gave her a big kiss just in time for midnight. This pissed Jade off, so she slapped him & walked off.  
  
"Eric, you shouldn't have done that." Jay Reso (Christian) said.  
  
"And why not Christian." Eric said, smirking  
  
"Cause when Andrew finds out, you'll be sorry." Jay said.  
  
"Hell Yeah!" Steve Austin yelled.  
  
Adam went over to were Jade ran off to. He noticed her crying. He went over to console her.  
  
"Jade, don't cry now. Andrew just woke up & Jay told him what happened & he punched out Eric out cold." Adam said, giving Jade his trademark smile.  
  
"Thanks Adam, You are such a good friend." Jade said, after Adam gave her a Kleenex.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing." Adam said, smiling again.  
  
"Jade, there you are. I was worried sick. I'm sorry we missed our first New Year's kiss." Andrew said, giving Jade some puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Your forgiven. But you got to kiss me first." Jade said. So they kissed.  
  
"Drew, you shouldn't drive. If better stay he for the night." Adam said, after Jade parted from Andrew.  
  
"I guess your right." Andrew said.  
  
"Cool" Adam said.  
  
After the party was over, most of the people passed out while others left cause they had a designated driver. Adam said his goodnights. Later, when everybody woke up, they all looked hung over except the pregnant women. The pregnant women besides Jade were Adam's wife Alannah & Stephanie. Stephanie was four months while Alannah was eight months. The three pregnant woman made everybody some breakfast. Which they all ate, slowly ate. After everybody left, Andrew & Jade said their goodbyes & left Adams house. After Andrew, helped Jade into their car. He kissed her before getting inside.  
  
"I love you, so much Mrs. Martin." Andrew said, giving Jade another quick kiss, while rubbing Jade's belly.  
  
"I love you too Mr. Martin." Jade said after kissing Andrew she smiled back at her husband.  
  
When they got back into their house, Andrew took a shower, then Jade took one after Andrew. 


	5. Off to Royal Rumble to suprise Andrew

Disclaimer: I only own Jade. Vince McMahon owns the wrestlers.  
  
It was now January & Jade was in her seventh month. Both Andrew & Jade had baby Kristina's room all decorated. It was decorated with Winnie the Pooh & Friends. Jade stopped working as her belly was getting bigger & Jade grew tired easier. Went in to the kitchen to grab a bite & grab her laptop. Andrew was using her laptop cause his laptop was getting fixed. He accidentally knocked his laptop to the floor. After she opened her laptop & logged into the net, she went to some of the wrestling rumor sites. Some of the wrestling sites talked of 'Test's Baby'. One reporter figured the mother of Test's baby was Stacy Keibler. Jade thought to herself 'Oh great know the whole wrestling world is gonna think Stacy is the mother'. Just then, Jade got an idea. She will send a friendly e-mail to this reporter. 'Dear. Wrestling Reporter, I read your 'Test's Baby' article & I just want to say that I know for a fact that Stacy Keibler ISN'T the mother of Andrew Martin aka Test's baby. You may be wondering how would I know, its because I AM married to Andrew Martin & seven month pregnant with his daughter. Thanks, Jade Taylor Martin. After she sent the e-mail, her phone rang.  
  
"Hello Jade speaking." Jade said  
  
"Hi Miss. Jade, how are you feeling?" Shane asked  
  
"Hi Shane, I'm good just bored. Jade said.  
  
"The reason why I called you is to invite you to Royal Rumble. Trish is in a match right now, so she told me to phoned you so we can surprise Drew." Shane said.  
  
"But Shane, it isn't Andrew's birthday for a few months yet. And his daughter is due around that time." Jade said.  
  
"Oh we know that it's just that we all care for him. Oh, by the way have you watched Raw lately?" Shane asked, sounding excited.  
  
"Well, I kind of start watching then I fall asleep. Why what's up? Jade asked.  
  
"Well Raw has a new General Manager. And it's someone you won't expect." Shane said, sounding more excited.  
  
"OK I'll bite, who is Raw's new General Manager?" Jade asked.  
  
"It's Stone Cold Steve Austin." Shane said. Jade was in total shock. After she heard Stone Cold was going to be her new 'boss'.  
  
"That's so much better than that slimy Bischoff." Jade said, widely smiling.  
  
"Yup it is. Trish it almost finished her match & we're going out after she showers & stuff. I should go, I'll tell Trish how you are. Bye Jade, tack care." Shane said "Bye Shane, you too" Jade said, as she rubbed her belly. She felt Kristina kicking. Jade went over to where the calendar was hanging. The date of Royal Rumble was already circled, in the circle was written where it was gonna be held. Miami was the place. Jade signed. Jade went back to laptop & saw that she had 1 unread e-mail. It was from that internet wrestling reporter. 'Mrs. Martin, I am sorry for that wrong posting, I'll fix it right away. Wrestling Exposed - reporter'  
  
*the day of Royal Rumble*  
  
Jade had packed everything she needed which included her laptop & other different stuff. Trish phoned her the night before she left, to tell Jade that she was going to room with her till after the PPV. Jade didn't mind sharing a room with Trish, since they were the best of friends. When Jade got to the arena where Royal Rumble was to be held at, she saw Raw's new General Manager. She decided to talk to him for a bit.  
  
"Hey Steve congrats." Jade said to a sitting down Steve Austin.  
  
"Oh, hey Jade. Thanks at least we got rid of Bischoff." Steve said.  
  
"My sentiments exactly." Jade said.  
  
Steve laughed. Noticing how big Jade was getting Steve offered Jade a chair to sit on. Jade declined the offer. After they talked for a little more, they both said there good-byes. Jade walked over to the canteen to grab something to eat & grab a bottle of water, then she walked over the diva's locker room. Before she got there, Chris Benoit stopped her.  
  
"Hey Jade, you look great." Chris said, giving Jade a hug.  
  
"Thanks Chris. How is everything with you? I missed seeing you at Adam's New Years party." Jade said  
  
"Everything is great with me, I just found out that Nancy (Chris Benoit's wife) to pregnant again. And I missed the party cause Nancy & I were invited to a New Year's party at Bret's (Hart) house." Chris said.  
  
"Oh cool, so how is Bret?" Jade asked  
  
"He's good, all the Harts are good. Well, Jade sorry to cut this conversation short but I gotta get ready for my match against Brock." Chris said, hugging once again  
  
"Bye Chris & good luck." Jade said. Jade walked off towards the diva's locker room to watch the PPV. In the locker room, many of the divas that were there, they were either playing cards, sleeping, stretching or getting dressed. She went over to the big, comfy couch on one of the walls & sat down. Amy looked up from her cards to see who entered the locker room. She told the others to turn around. "Jade what are you doing here." Amy said, walking over to Jade.  
  
"Oh hey Aimes! I am here to watch the Pay Per View & to surprise Andrew I was going to sit ring-side but I thought it might not be a good idea so I decided to watch the Pay Per View here." Jade said, explaining to the divas.  
  
"Cool, I see your getting bigger & I hope that baby will be ready to meet all of us." Amy said, smiling to Jade.  
  
"Yup, see sure is." Jade said. As soon as Jade stopped talking, baby Kristina started kicking.  
  
"Do you guys want to fell my belly, she is kicking. She kicks a lot." Jade asked.  
  
All the divas took their turns feeling Jade's belly. Just then Trish came out of the shower area. She just token a shower to get ready for her match tonight against Nora. Nora was the challenger for Trish's belt. Trish was wearing her red outfit & her hair was down.  
  
"Hey Jadey! Glad you could come." Trish said, sitting next to Jade, then felling Jade's belly.  
  
"Thanks for the invite. Jade said, smiling at her best friend.  
  
"No problem. Kristina is sure a little kicker, who knows she might take after Drew." Trish said, giggling.  
  
"Never know. How is Shane & you doing? When he called he seemed happy." Jade said  
  
"Shane & I are very good." Trish said, giggling again  
  
*after the PPV*  
  
Jade was waiting for Trish so that they could go find Shane & Andrew. Jade was happy seeing Trish won her match against Nora. Shane had a match on 'Heat' against Jeff Hardy, which he won. Andrew had a tag-match with Kevin Nash against Paul & Chris Jericho (Irvine). Andrew & Kevin won their match with Kevin's powerbomb.  
  
"Ready?" Jade asked Trish.  
  
"Ready. Let's go." Trish said to Jade.  
  
When the two women spotted their men, they walked over to them. Kevin was to talking to Shane & Andrew.  
  
"Jade? What are you doing here?" Andrew asked his wife.  
  
Before Jade spoke, Trish told him that Shane & her invited Jade hear to surprise him. While Trish was explaining why Jade was at the arena, Kevin looked at Jade then looked at Trish then back at Jade.  
  
"Yo Drew, you're a lucky dude." Kevin said, giving Jade a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks man." Andrew said, rubbing Jade's growing belly.  
  
"I gotta go. Jade I hope we meet again, & Trish great match you had out there." Kevin said, giving Trish a kiss on the cheek then walking off.  
  
"Wow Kristina is sure kicking. She might be a future diva." Andrew said, after placing his hand on Jade's belly.  
  
"Maybe, I think she'll be a daddy's little girl first." Jade said, laughing.  
  
"OK, guys let's get out of here. Shane said  
  
"OK." The other three said.  
  
After they left the arena, they went to go for a bite & to a party that Dwayne Johnson (Rock) was hosting. After the party ended they went to bed. When they woke up, they went to Pensacola were Raw was going to be at. Jade decided to go to Raw also. When Raw ended, Andrew & Jade went back home to Tampa. 


	6. Jade gets a suprise on Valentine's Day

Disclaimer: I only own Jade. Vince McMahon owns the wrestlers.  
  
It was now the beginning of February. Jade's 26th birthday was coming so was St. Valentines Day. Andrew was given a few weekends off to spend time with Jade. Jade had a month till baby Kristina would join her & Andrew. They both were very excited. Andrew wanted to do something special for Jade's 26th but he couldn't't think what. One morning Andrew got up before Jade. He took out his newly fixed laptop & decided to e-mail Jade's brother Darren. 'Hey Darren, what's up? Listen the reason why I am e- mailing you is to ask if you can give me any ideas for a birthday gift for Jade. Write back as soon as possible. Drew.' As soon as Andrew closed his laptop, he heard Jade coming down the stairs.  
  
"Morning hun! How's Kristina this fine morning?" Andrew said, getting up to kiss his wife while he put his hand on Jade's belly.  
  
"Morning, Kristina is fine, she actually woke me up." Jade said, yawning after she kissed Andrew.  
  
"Let me make you some breakfast & you sit down." Andrew said, smiling at his wife.  
  
"OK." Jade said. Jade walked over to the kitchen chair & sat down to watch a shirtless Andrew make breakfast. Andrew made her & himself two ham & cheese omelets. After they finished Jade's cell phone rang. She wondered who would phone her cell when she is at home. She went upstairs as Andrew loaded the dishwasher.  
  
"Hello." Jade said, sounding confused.  
  
"Hi Jade, I'm sorry for calling your cell but I think I lost your other phone number." Darren said.  
  
"That's OK. What's up?" Jade asked her older brother.  
  
"What do you want for your birthday?" Darren asked  
  
"I don't really care much. But I do want to see you all come down here. I bet the weather there is pretty awful." Jade said  
  
"Well it ain't bad here. So how is my little niece that you are carrying?" Darren asked.  
  
"She's good, she's been kicking a lot. She might be a future WWE diva. I bet her Uncle Darren will spoil her rotten." Jade said, giggling  
  
"You bet I will. Well Jade I am sorry to cut this short, but I got to pick your niece. She went to go to a friends house. She'll be upset that I called you. She can't wait till her new cousin is born." Darren said.  
  
"Awe that's so sweet. Tell her 'hi' for me." Jade said.  
  
"Will do. Take care. Everyone misses you." Darren said.  
  
After Jade hung up, Jade heard Andrew on his laptop. Jade yelled from the top of the stairs, 'Drew, I am going to take a bath.' Meanwhile, Andrew was indeed on his laptop, secretly in a Yahoo Chatroom, Normally he wasn't interested in going there but he deiced to see if one of his old 'alias' can be used. It couldn't't. So he squashed that idea & checked his e- mails. He had 1 unanswered e-mail, he thought Darren must have answered back. "Hey Drew, I was talking to Jade & all she wants is for everyone here to come & visit you guys. Well I better go. Darren' After reading Darren's e-mail, Andrew got the idea to fly her whole family down. Andrew went upstairs to get dressed, he saw Jade in the tub singing to her walkman. After he got downstairs he looked on the calendar. The calendar said February 2nd, Andrew thought Jade's family should be here for St. Valentines Day as Jade's birthday was in 5 days.  
  
*5 days later*  
  
Andrew woke up before Jade. He leaned over to her & kissed her cheek, then he went to take a shower. A few moments later Andrew came out of the shower & went back into the bedroom, where Jade lay. All the sudden Jade woke up.  
  
"Take the towel off!" Jade said, looking at her husband very devilishly.  
  
"Now Jade we shouldn't't." Andrew said.  
  
"Yes we should, Dr. Johnson said it was fine. Besides it's my birthday." Jade said, pouting.  
  
"OK, and Jade happy 26th! The rest of your gift will arrive next week." Andrew said.  
  
"Awesome, now come over you big stud!" Jade demanded.  
  
"Yes dear!" Andrew said.  
  
After the two did their thing, they got dressed. Jade got many birthday wishes from all of the superstars. Trish & Shane sent Jade a big basket full of bath stuff. Vince McMahon sent her a beautiful flower arrangement with purple roses. Later on, Andrew took Jade to a expensive looking restaurant for a candle-lit dinner.  
  
*a week later*  
  
Jade woke up before her husband, leaned over to him to give him a kiss on the cheek She grabbed the clothes that she planned on wearing & went to the guest bathroom. To take a shower, she wanted Andrew to sleep in. After awhile, Jade got of the shower & got dressed. She went downstairs to make breakfast. Andrew woke up when he smelt the bacon. He took a quick shower. As he was showering he wondered if Jade's family had arrived yet. When he finished his shower, he went back into the bedroom & started getting dress. As he dressed, he imagined Jade's look on her face. After he finished dressing, he went downstairs were Jade was in the kitchen eating while reading the paper.  
  
"I fixed your breakfast. Happy Valentine's Day!" Jade said as she looked up from her orange juice.  
  
"Thanks babe. Happy Valentine's Day to you too!" Andrew said, grabbing the plate his breakfast was on. He placed it on the table & leaned down & gave Jade a kiss.  
  
"So what are the plans for tonight?" Jade asked.  
  
"I don't know maybe dinner & dancing." Andrew suggested.  
  
"Oh, Drew. We haven't gone dancing for ages. But I like that idea." Jade said, getting up from the table. She went upstairs to fetch Andrew's gift. When came back down, she gave it to him. It was a framed picture of baby Kristina's first ultrasound  
  
"Wow thanks hun." Andrew said, he then kissed his wife. Andrew told her that he'll give her gift later on when they go out.  
  
*a few hours later*  
  
Andrew gave Jade a real nice red dress to wear that night, he got dressed in a tux. They drove to Jade's favorite restaurant. Once they parked they went into the restaurant.  
  
"Surprise!" said a bunch of people. After Jade focused & saw who the people were, she started to cry.  
  
"Hun, this is your St. Valentine's/birthday gift." Andrew said smiling at his wife, looked shock while still crying.  
  
"Thank you Andrew, just what I wanted." Jade said, while winking at her brother.  
  
Jade started to talk to her cousins then other family members. They all mentioned how spoiled baby Kristina will be. All of Jade's little cousins seemed to have a crush on Andrew & they all took their turns & feeling Jade's belly. When Jade's niece Mikaela touched Jade's belly, Kristina kicked, making Mikaela giggle. Mikaela went over to where Andrew was standing. Andrew was talking to Jade's cousin Karl.  
  
"Uncle Andrew, I can't wait to meet Kristina." Mikaela said, smiling at Andrew. Andrew knelt down to Mikaela's level.  
  
"Neither can I sweetie, neither can I." Andrew said, smiling back at Mikaela.  
  
After everyone visited, they all ate then visited some more. As everyone from Jade's family began to leave, Jade hugged them all & promised to come up there to visit after Kristina is born. As Andrew & Jade were walking over to their car, Jade kissed Andrew very passionately.  
  
"Thank you Andrew, I was feeling lonesome." Jade said, after they parted.  
  
"It was my pleasure." Andrew said, as he helped Jade get into the car. Then he went to the drivers side. Then they drove off. When got in the house, Jade told Andrew that she was tiered & was going to bed. Andrew told her that he'll be right there, he had to make a phone call.  
  
"Hello. Who is this?" asked the half-sleep sounding person.  
  
"Hey Lance, thanks dude for the help. Jade loved the surprise." Andrew said.  
  
"No problem Drew. Jade is a cool lady. Now can I can back to sleep?" Lance (Storm) said  
  
"Yea Lance sorry & once again thanks for the help." Andrew said.  
  
After Andrew hung up, he looked at his watch & went up the stairs to get to bed to join Jade. 


	7. Kristina's arrival

Disclaimer: I only own Jade & Kristina. Vince McMahon owns the wrestlers.  
  
It was now March & Jade was feeling rather uncomfortable. Not that she hated being pregnant, it was just Kristina was moving more & more. Jade looked like she was about to burst. Jade's due date was Andrew's birthday. Andrew's birthday was also on St. Patrick's Day. All of the WWE divas wanted to surprise Jade with a baby shower. They all talked to Andrew about their plans.  
  
"Ladies, I think you should have the baby shower after Jade has Kristina. Then you can see her." Andrew suggested. The women agreed.  
  
"So Drew, how is Jade feeling. I bet she can't wait to meet Kristina." Lisa Moretti (Ivory) said.  
  
"Yeah she is." Andrew said. The women all awed.  
  
"Well I'll let you ladies alone, I gotta find Kevin to talk about out match. If any of you see Trish , tell her to visit Jade she wants some company she's bored at home since its not safe for her to travel." Andrew said.  
  
"Yea no prob." Terri said.  
  
Andrew went off to talk to Kevin about their match that night. Trish stormed into the divas locker & ran into the shower. Went she got out of the shower, she was wearing only a crisp white towel. Terri went out to give Paul (Triple H) an interview. Trish began to dress.  
  
"Hey Trish, how are things going with my good friend Shane?" Amy asked.  
  
Trish looked up were Amy was standing. "Shane & I are doing good." Trish said.  
  
"Well that's good cause I don't want him to be hurt. Did you know he was hurt badly by his ex Cassie?" Amy asked Trish.  
  
"Yes I know ALL about Cassie" Trish said, putting on her purple outfit on.  
  
"Trish, Andrew said that you should go visit Jade since she can't travel & such." Nora piped in.  
  
"Thanks Nora. And Amy don't your worry your pretty little head about Shane & I, we really care for each other we told each other secrets that nobody else knows." Trish said.  
  
"Whatever Trish." Replied Amy.  
  
Jade was laying on the couch at home. She was watching Raw with Jada on top of the couch, purring loudly. She was watching Maven getting his ass beaten by Dave Batista. Jade thought back to when she first met Dave. Dave was the first Raw superstar to officially welcome her. Jade then went up to the kitchen to make some popcorn. The phone rang just as the referee counted the 1,2,3 making Dave the winner. The phone made Jade jump.  
  
"Jade speaking." Jade said.  
  
"Jadey, I heard you were bored. So if it's ok with you I'll come over tomorrow." Trish said.  
  
"Hey Trishy, I would love if you came by & yes I am bored. But what about Shane." Jade said, grabbing the popcorn from the microwave.  
  
"Shane went to sort out of family issues back home, before you say another word Shane & I didn't break up." Trish said.  
  
"I wasn't gonna say that, I'm glad that you are still together." Jade said.  
  
*the next day*  
  
Jade woke up & looked at the clock, it read 12:00 pm. Jade rubbed her belly & went straight for the shower. When she got out the clock read 12:10 pm. Jade then went to get dressed & went downstairs to eat some food, she also fed Jada. Jade heard the doorbell ring, she went to answer it. Trish was on the other side of the door wearing black jeans & a red & black baby tee that had the WWE symbol on it. She was also wore black shades. Jade opened the door & say a smiling Trish in front of her.  
  
"Hey babes." Trish said, reaching over to hug Jade.  
  
"Hi Trish I'm happy to see you." Jade said, after they parted.  
  
"Ditto." Trish said, smiling.  
  
"I can't wait to look how I did before I got pregnant." Jade said, sighed as she & Trish went into the kitchen.  
  
"Jadey, you look beautiful." Trish said, as began to pet Jada.  
  
"Thanks Trishy, I'm not saying I wish I didn't get pregnant. I just hoped Andrew & I had more time together before having a kid." Jade said, getting up to the fridge to grab some orange juice.  
  
Oh Jadey, don't worry Drew will still love you & Kristina. Listen I can only stay here for the day, so I'm suggesting that we go out for awhile, because this time next week you could be a mommy." Trish said, consoling her best friend.  
  
"Yea, I guess so." Jade said.  
  
The two soon left, Trish wore a type of disguise to not be noticed. The went to Baby Gap, Gap & other places. When they finally returned Trish helped Jade with all of the stuff that they bought. Trish & Jade said their goodbyes.  
  
It was Sunday, March 16th around 11:30 pm. Andrew was in the livingroom watching some TV, Jade was in the kitchen. All the sudden Jade called for Andrew. Immediately, Andrew ran to his wife's side, she was gripping the kitchen table.  
  
"Andrew it's time. Go get my bag & shut off the TV." Jade said.  
  
Andrew looked shocked then he finally talked. "Yes dear.  
  
After Jade phoned Dr. Johnson & Andrew got Jade's bag. They fed Jada & left. When they arrived at the hospital they saw Dr. Johnson & were put in a private room. As soon as Jade was in her hospital bed, Dr. Johnson examined her.  
  
"Jade, you are 5 centimeters dilated. So you should see you little girl shortly." Dr. Johnson said  
  
"Thanks Dr. " Jade said. Jade & Dr. Johnson both agreed that can have a epidural, cause Jade was feeling uncomfortable.  
  
"Mrs. Martin, you should get some rest. We don't went you to tire out when you got to push." The young nurse said. Jade agreed then went off to sleep, with Andrew sleep on a chair beside her. Three hours later, it was 2:45 am. Jade woke up & found Andrew still asleep.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Martin. Time to check if your 10 centimeters yet." The young nurse said. As soon as Andrew heard this he woke up, making Jade laugh.  
  
"Yup your 10, so I'll just go get Dr. Johnson. The nurse said.  
  
"Jadey, she's almost here." Andrew said, kissing his wife.  
  
"Yes she is & on your birthday too. So happy birthday Andrew." Jade said, kissing her husband back.  
  
"Well, Jade are you ready to meet your daughter? The hard part is about to begin." Dr. Johnson said.  
  
"Yup I am." Jade said.  
  
"Ok then let's do this. Andrew you gotta help you wife." Dr. Johnson said.  
  
"Will do." Andrew said, beaming from ear to ear. By this time Jade was sweating & breathing heavily.  
  
*three minutes later*  
  
"I see her head, come on Jade give me one big push." Dr. Johnson said, while looked down. Jade squeezed Andrew's hand as she pushed.  
  
"Good job, Jade she is out." Dr. Johnson said.  
  
"Why aint she crying, is she ok?" asked a panicked Jade. Andrew kissed Jade's forehead.  
  
"Hun, they are cleaning her up. She looks beautiful." Andrew said. A piercing cry came.  
  
"Does this little one have a name?" A older nurse asked.  
  
"Yes, she does. Her name is Kristina Eve Martin." Jade said, to the nurse.  
  
"Well Kristina, meet your mommy & daddy." The nurse said, smiling as she handed Kristina to Jade.  
  
"Your going to be such a spoiled little girl. Namely from your daddy." Jade said, making Andrew chuckle.  
  
*March 19th*  
  
Jade & Kristina were to be released from the hospital. All of the people that worked for WWE sent flowers, Andrew & Jade's families also sent flowers & teddy bears. Andrew put everything into their SUV. Andrew gently put Kristina into her car seat then he helped Jade. Andrew then went to the driver's side, got in & drove home. When they got home Jade went to get Kristina out of her car seat while Andrew went to unlock the front door & bring in the flowers & gifts that were in Jade's hospital room. Jade carried a sleeping Kristina to her room, then Jade went into her own room & fell asleep. While Jade went to her room to fall asleep, Andrew snuck into Kristina's room.  
  
"Welcome home, sweetie." Andrew said as he whispered. Then he gave Kristina a little kiss on her forehead, the baby moved to get settled. Andrew then closed the door to a crack, then he thought to himself to make some phone calls & write some e-mails. He phoned & e-mailed everybody he could think of. He told all the people how big Kristina was & how Jade was doing. Kristina was 7 pounds 2 inches. Andrew then went out to get his & Jade's dinner. 


	8. A accident happens

Disclaimer: I only own Jade & Kristina. Vince McMahon owns the wrestlers.  
  
Two months has passed since Kristina was born, everything went back to normal. Or at least semi-normal. All the divas took turns smothering Kristina with affection. Kristina looked ALOT like Andrew with some aspects of Jade in her. Jade's brother & Jade's family flew down to Tampa to see Kristina & have her christened. Trish was made Kristina's godmother while Jade's brother was made Kristina's godfather. The christening happened around Easter time. Kristina was about 1 month old at that time but it was the only time that her family would be around it was also Jade's mom's birthday around that time as well. So Jade & Andrew had a big celebration, for Easter, the christening & Jade's mom's birthday.  
  
It was now May & it looked gorgeous in Florida all the flowers were blooming. Andrew was on the road so Jade was lonesome. Jade slept sometimes when Kristina took her naps, Jade also did some housework while Kristina slept. Jade's cat Jada didn't really like Kristina cause Kristina cried a lot. Jade carried Kristina downstairs from the upstairs where Kristina had woke from her nap, when the phone rang. Jade put Kristina down in her playpen & answered the phone.  
  
"Jade Martin here." Jade said, watching her daughter in the playpen.  
  
"Mrs. Martin, I work as a Nurse here in Raleigh, North Carolina. There had been a accident." The nurse said  
  
"Oh my God, is Andrew OK?" Jade asked the nurse on the other end. She then picked up Kristina.  
  
"Mr. Martin was in a tag-team match with a Mr. Nash against a Mr. Triple H & a Mr. Jericho. Mr. Kevin Nash fought Mr. Chris Jericho to the back. Mr. Triple H put Mr. Martin in a pedigree, but when Mr. Martin landed he landed on put his head between Mr. Triple H's legs." The nurse explained.  
  
"Its Andrew's neck broke?" Jade asked, looking down at her daughter.  
  
"Yes I'm afraid so.' The nurse said quietly. Jade heard someone talking to the nurse. The voice sounded male, this confused Jade. Jade was in the mist of tears.  
  
"Jade, I'm so sorry but Jericho provoked me. I should of stayed with Drew & stopped Paul. Jade, I sent Trish & Nora over to your house, so you can come here." Kevin said.  
  
"Kevin, that's ok & thank you for sending Trish & Nora over. You're a true friend. Is Andrew in surgery or just in that hospital?" Jade said, hugging her daughter.  
  
"He's in this hospital but Vince got him a consultation with Dr. Lloyd Youngblood. Then hopefully he'll have surgery in the next two weeks. But, I believe he wants to see you ASAP. I'm sorry Jade but I got to go, but I'll be here when you get here & kiss that beautiful baby for me." Kevin said  
  
"I will & thanks Kevin." Jade said. After they both hung up. Jade looked at her daughter's innocent face & thought to herself, 'I hope your daddy's OK'. Then Jade carried Jade to the kitchen for some mashed up Pears & a fresh bottle of milk. After Jade fed Kristina the doorbell rang. Jade picked up Kristina & went to answer the door. Nora & Trish were waiting to come in.  
  
"Hi Jade." The two divas said once Jade opened the door.  
  
"Hey guys." Jade said, shifting Kristina to the other side so she can hug the divas.  
  
"Jade we are so sorry to hear about Drew." Nora said, motioning to hold Kristina.  
  
Jade handed Kristina to Nora & let the divas inside the house.  
  
"Jadey, if you want I could come with you to Raleigh for support & Nora could stay her & watch Kristina for you.  
  
"Wow, that's so nice. You guys are such good friends." Jade said, smiling at the two divas.  
  
Jade went upstairs to pack the stuff that she may need. She packed pictures of Kristina & her clothes. She also packed a bag of Andrew's clothes. She went back downstairs & grabbed a bite. Nora & Trish were playing with Kristina as Jade was packing. Jade went in the living room where Nora, Trish & Kristina were at.  
  
"Shane is going to meet us at the airport in Raleigh." Trish said when shae saw that Jade entered the room.  
  
"Great. Should we go?" Jade asked.  
  
"Yeah we should." Trish said. Jade went up to her daughter & picked her up.  
  
"Don't worry, baby girl, your daddy will be fine . I hope." Jade said, giving her daughter a kiss. Jade walked to the door with Nora & Trish. Then she handed Kristina over to Nora.  
  
"Don't worry Jade, we'll be fine." Nora said, smiling at Jade  
  
Jade looked at a smiling then went to Trish's rental. Trish drove to Tampa airport & boarded the plane to Raleigh. When they go to Raleigh, sure enough Shane was there. He gave both women a hug & kiss but Trish's kiss was longer. When they parted, Shane spoke.  
  
"Come on ladies, let's go see Drew." Shane said, as he led the ladies to his car.  
  
*at the hospital*  
  
Shane led Jade the two ladies to Andrew's hospital room. They were almost at his room until someone stopped them. Apparently this person didn't recognize Trish or Shane.  
  
"You can't go in there. It's a private room. The nurse said.  
  
Jade then stood beside Shane, then said that she was Mrs. Martin, Andrew Martin's wife. Then Jade pointed to Shane & Trish then stated that they were friends of both Andrew & hers. The nurse the looked at both Shane & Trish, they just nodded.  
  
"OK, you cam go in." The nurse stated.  
  
Inside the room, Jade was shocked to see her husband laying there. She dropped to the lino covered floor. But before she hit the ground Shane caught her & brought her to a rose colored chair. Andrew was sleeping when Jade, Trish & Shane entered the room. Jade up her head in her hands & started to cry, Trish went over to Jade & hugged her friend. Andrew then woke up.  
  
"Ow, god damnit." Andrew yelled.  
  
Shane went over to Trish & said that he had to go see something & he'll be back in a bit. Trish just nodded. Shane left. Trish saw that Andrew woke up & told Jade that she'll talk to Andrew for a bit. She went over to Andrew's hospital bed.  
  
"Hey Drew. How are you feeling, besides the obvious." Trish said.  
  
"Oh hey Trish. I am pissed off & I miss Jade." Andrew said, he couldn't see were Jade was.  
  
"Oh really. Jade just happens to be here. I wanted to cheer you up." Trish said.  
  
"She's here, where?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Right here, Andrew." Jade said, getting up from the chair.  
  
"Oh, hun. I'm so sorry. Don't cry." Andrew said, he saw her crying.  
  
Jade leaded over & gave her husband a hug, being careful not to hurt him more then he was. Trish then spoke up.  
  
"So Drew, have you talked to Dr. Youngblood about when you can have the surgery?" Trish asked.  
  
"Yea, I talked to Youngblood. Nice guy. He said I'll be scheduled for surgery two weeks from this Saturday." Andrew said, he held onto Jade.  
  
"Have you talked to the others who had the same surgery, like Benoit." Jade said looking up at her husband.  
  
"Yes I have & they all eased my worries." Andrew said, grabbing Jade's hand & kissed it. After Andrew said this, Trish excused herself & said she was going to find were Shane went. After Trish said her good-byes she left the room. Jade sat up next to Andrew. Then Andrew spoke.  
  
"Did you bring Kristina?" he asked.  
  
"No, I didn't Nora said she'll watch her. But I brought some pictures of her for you." Jade said, smiling.  
  
"Ah, there's that smile. Don't worry Jade, I'll be fine." Andrew said.  
  
As soon as Andrew said this, Kevin walked in the room talking to a petite looking nurse. The nurse was smaller than Trish, she looked to be around 5 feet or 5'2". Kevin went up to Andrew & shook his hand & gave Jade a friendly kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry but visiting hours are over." The nurse said. Jade just nodded & kissed Andrew on his cheek.  
  
"You take care of her Kev." Andrew said. Kevin nodded then held he the door open for Jade. As soon as Kevin, closed Andrew's door, Jade collapsed in Kevin's arms. He picked her up & carried her to the chairs were Trish was talking to Shane.  
  
"Guys, I think we should take her out of here & bring her somewhere else. Like a hotel or something like that." Kevin said to Trish & Shane. They nodded. Shane volunteered his house. So Trish, Shane, Kevin & Jade went to Shane's house. Shane pointed out where the spare bedrooms were & phoned the order some pizza. Kevin walked out of his spare bedroom & went downstairs to join Shane & Trish. Trish was wondering what was keeping Jade so she went to check. Trish found Jade on her cell & also saw that Jade's laptop was on. Trish walked into the room as soon as Jade hung up her cell. Jade looked at Trish with a small smile.  
  
"Hey Trishy, I just thought of doing some research of my own." Jade told Trish.  
  
"That's good, were you talking to Nora? Trish asked, sitting beside her best friend.  
  
"Yes I was, Nora told me Kristina misses me." Jade said.  
  
Just then the two ladies, heard Kevin yelling 'Pizza's here.' They both looked at each other & laughed. Jade closed her laptop & left the room with Trish. Jade whispered to herself, 'I hope Benoit will help me.' 


	9. A talk with Chris Benoit

Disclaimer: I only own Jade & Kristina. Vince McMahon owns the wrestlers.  
  
When Jade finished eating, she told Trish & the guys that she was beat & was going to 'hit the hay'. Kevin stayed downstairs to watch TV with Shane & Trish. Trish hoped that her best friend was going be alright. Meanwhile, Jade had went into the spare room that she was going to be staying in. She took off her clothes & sighed then put on a black tank top & blue shorts. She combed her hair, took her laptop from the desk & sat on the bed. She then put her hair into a messy ponytail. Before turning on the laptop Jade looked at the picture on the bed stand table. The picture was of Andrew & her with Andrew holding Kristina. They looked so happy in that picture. Jade blinked her thoughts away from the picture, a single tear fell off her cheek, she quickly whipped it away. She let out a sigh then opened up her laptop. She hoped that Chris Benoit was on, she needed to talk to him. Thankfully he was.  
  
Andrew's Babe says: Hey Chris, I hope I am not bothering you.  
  
Rabid Wolverine says: Oh hey Jade. No you weren't bothering me. How are you feeling? I heard about Drew.  
  
Andrew's Babe says: I am feeling a bit better. I got a few questions for you that is if you don't mind.  
  
Rabid Wolverine says: Do I mind? Not at all.  
  
Andrew's Babe says: Great. When I first heard what happened to Andrew I was so confused. I don't know what I should do.  
  
Rabid Wolverine says: Well, Jade when I had my surgery I had plenty of support. Even the guys who I was in that match, Steve (Austin) & Chris (Jericho) came to visit me. So, Jade, what Drew needs the most right now is support.  
  
Andrew's Babe says: Chris your so kind. Andrew will have plenty of support. I just don't know how our little girl, Kristina will react seeing her daddy in a neck brace.  
  
Rabid Wolverine says: Oh, yeah that's right, you got a newborn. Well Jade, she'll be scared at first but she'll get use to it. On the plus side, Drew will watch her grow up while he recuperates. So Jade, all I can say is support him cause he'll need it.  
  
Andrew's Babe says: Thanks Chris, your so helpful.  
  
Rabid Wolverine says: It's a pleasure. When is Drew's surgery?  
  
Andrew's Babe says: In two weeks.  
  
Rabid Wolverine says: Cool, I might visit him before he has it & afterwards. I am sorry Jade, but it's late here in Edmonton & I got a plane to catch early tomorrow. So give Drew my best, & give that girl of yours a big hug for me.  
  
Andrew's Babe says: I'll do that & thanks once again Chris.  
  
Rabid Wolverine says: It's my pleasure.  
  
After the two, said their good-byes. Jade logged off MSN & decided to check her e-mails. Most of the e-mails from other superstars who had the same surgery Andrew was going to have. Paul (Triple H) even sent her a e- mail saying how sorry he was & that he should've watch what he was doing. Jade deleted Paul's e-mail after she read it but she saved the others. She looked at the clock beside her & closed the laptop. She put the laptop back on the desk, then went back to the bed & pulled the covers over her head & cried herself to sleep.  
  
*the next day*  
  
Jade woke up with the sun in her eyes, she went to the washroom & looked at her face in the mirror. She looked horrible, she had bags under her eyes. After she washed her face & brushed her teeth she went to get dressed. Moments later she walked down the stairs, wearing a black baby t with devil written in red & red bell bottoms, she had her hair in a cute bun. Jade saw Trish & Shane sleeping on the couch & she saw Kevin sleeping on the floor. She let out a loud laugh. The three sleepy heads then woke up, the three all blushed at Jade.  
  
"Oh hey Jade. How are you feeling?" Kevin asked, stifling a yawn.  
  
"Hey, I am doing much better thanks." Jade said, walking to the kitchen.  
  
Moments later, Jade screamed from the kitchen, 'Breakfast is ready .. come & get it.' The other three ran to the kitchen & ate their eggs & bacon. Trish asked if Jade was really fine & Jade just told her she was. After the four finished eating, the ladies got Shane & Kevin to wash the dishes. As the guys, were doing the dishes. Trish pulled Jade back to the living room.  
  
"Jadey, you can tell me. What's up?" Trish asked  
  
"Trish, nothing is wrong. I just talked to Chris Benoit last night & he calmed me down." Jade said.  
  
"OK but Jadey I'm still concerned for you." Trish said.  
  
"Don't be Trishy." Jade said, hugging the her friend  
  
After the two parted, Jade went back to the kitchen to see if the guys were done & they were. Jade waited for Kevin, Shane & Trish to get dressed so that they could go back to the hospital. When the four left Shane's house, the other three were wearing their comfy looking clothes the also wore caps & sunglasses no that fans won't bother them. Jade didn't have to wear shades or a hat because they fans didn't recognize her at all.  
  
*at the hospital*  
  
The four went right to Andrew's private room, they all hoped he was awake. Kevin looked at Jade. Jade nodded to him signaling that she was fine. Kevin knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in." Andrew said, from the other side of the door.  
  
Kevin opened the door allowing the ladies in first the he & Shane followed.  
  
"Hey guys, I am so glad you're here, I'm so bored." Andrew said, kissing his wife when she got closer to him  
  
"So Drew, how are you feeling today? Kevin asked, watching Shane walk to the window.  
  
"Well . they gave me so many painkillers. So I guess I'm fine. Yo, Shane, why so quiet?" Andrew asked, spotting Shane. Shane said nothing. Trish then spoke up.  
  
"Shane just hates hospitals. He is being a supportative friend." Trish said, winking at Jade who was kissing her husband on top his head.  
  
"Oh.ok. The doctors here said I can go home before the surgery. As long I don't anything strenuous." Andrew said, listening to Jade giggle.  
  
"That's awesome Drew." Shane said, still looking outside.  
  
Kevin just shrugged his shoulders. All the sudden Trish's cell rang. She grew beet red cause she knew that hospitals didn't allow cell phones. Trish went over to the window & answered her cell. She quickly ended her conservation. She began walked over to Shane & then to Kevin. She the told Jade & Andrew that she, Kevin & Shane had to go a Raw show or in Vince McMahon's words 'Be Fired'. Andrew & Jade both said their goodbyes to Kevin, Trish & Shane.  
  
"Jade, when you get your things the spare key is under the ceramic duck." Shane said, hugging Jade & wishing Andrew luck. Trish gave Trish a big hug & Andrew a kiss on his cheek. Kevin hugged Jade as well & wishing Andrew good luck as well. Then the three left Andrew & Jade all alone.  
  
"So Andrew, when can you come home? I bet Kristina misses you." Jade asked, looking at her husband's blue eyes. "I miss her too & they said that leave today if I want to. But I got to be VERY careful They'll even give me a hard collar. But unfortunately I wont be at home for long cause I'll have to have that surgery." Andrew said, frowning.  
  
"Aww, don't worry hun. I talked to Benoit last night & he eased my worries." Jade said, smiling the kissed her husband. After they parted, a male nurse came in to the room.  
  
"Mrs. Martin, your got a call at the nurse's station. She said it was important.." The male nurse said.  
  
"Thanks." Jade said. Then she got up to follow the nurse out. She whispered 'I'll be back' to Andrew. When she got to the nurse's station, the phone was all ready for her.  
  
"Jadey?" Nora asked  
  
"Oh hi Nora, what's up?" Jade asked  
  
"Well, I hate to do this but I got this family emergency, which means I can't stay here. Oh By the way, how is Drew?" Nora asked  
  
"Oh, Andrew is pissed off but they gave give lots of painkillers. So he's fine. I hope your emergency isn't too serious. But I understand. Call Alannah, she'll love to watch Kristina, plus Kristina & Megan (Adam's daughter) love each other." Jade said  
  
"Oh, Jadey, thanks for your understanding. I'm sorry but I got to go, kiss Andrew for me." Nora said.  
  
"Will do." Jade said. After the two, said their good-byes. Jade walked back to Andrew's room. She began smiling when she saw that Andrew had fallen asleep. All the sudden his eyes flew open.  
  
"Hey there, is everything OK.?" Andrew asked  
  
"Yea, that was Nora, she said she had a family emergency & had to leave. I just told her to call Alannah since Alannah loves watching Kristina & Kristina loves to play with Megan." Jade told Andrew.  
  
"Ah I see." Andrew said, making Jade laugh.  
  
"Jade, you look hot in that outfit. Hell your my devil." Andrew said, whistling at Jade.  
  
"Thank you kind sire." Jade said, laughing again.  
  
*later that day*  
  
"Damn thing." Andrew said, trying to get comfy on the plane ride home but he was failing. The hospital gave him this annoying hard collar to be safe. As soon as Andrew & Jade got off the plane, Jade went to get their luggage. Then they went home, after Jade had Andrew settled in she got Kristina from Alannah. Alannah gave Jade a big hug before Jade left with Kristina. Jade then put the sleeping baby in her crib. Then she made a snack for Andrew & her 


	10. The surgery

Disclaimer: I only own Jade & Kristina. Vince McMahon owns the wrestlers.  
  
Two weeks had passed since Jade brought Andrew home. During that week & a half, Jade was really concerned for Andrew's well being, even little Kristina cried when she first saw Andrew but she got use to the neck brace that Andrew had to wear 24/7. Andrew was depressed also, he hated having very little mobility & depending on his wife's every need.  
  
*the surgery*  
  
Vince McMahon had sent over a private jet over to Jade & Andrew so that Andrew can relax on the plane. Andrew had to be prepped for the surgery. Jade was right next to Andrew. She was sitting right beside him. The both looked each other's eyes.  
  
"Jade, I love you so much." Andrew said, as a single tear came down her right cheek.  
  
"Now don't cry, now." Andrew said, as Jade put her head on his chest. Her hair smelt like strawberries  
  
"Mrs. Martin, we need to go now, Dr. Youngblood is waiting for us." A old nurse said, Jade nodded her head very slowly. She gave her husband a kiss on the forehead & moved to the other end of the hospital room. She watched as some male nurses wheeled her husband out of the room, she wanted to run after the bed. When she tried to run, her feet felt they were stapled to the ugly lino in the room. The same nurse that told her that they had to go came up to her & talked to her.  
  
"Deary, I suggest you go to the cafeteria & go something to eat. You must be hungry." The nurse said. Jade just nodded.  
  
Jade walk to the cafeteria, she felt like she was being watched. Maybe they were staring at what she was wearing. She was wearing a red flowered skirt & a black top, she also was wearing her hair in a tight ponytail. Normally she would care what thought of her but today was different, her husband was getting neck surgery. When she got in the cafeteria, she got a ham sub & a carton of chocolate milk. She walked over to a table that was beside a window. After she finished eating her cell beeped. She thought it was safe, so she answered it.  
  
"Jade speaking." Jade said.  
  
"Hey Jade, I'm so sorry how what happened to Andrew. I am guessing that you are blaming me. I for one can understand that." Paul (Triple H) said.  
  
"Hi Paul, I don't blame you. It was an accident after all." Jade said  
  
"Oh yea Steph wants me to thank you for sending that beautiful baby blanket for Jason." Paul said. "It was my pleasure. Just send me a picture of him." Jade said  
  
"No problemo." Paul said. The two talked for a bit longer, then they said their good-byes. Jade went to get newest Raw magazine from the newsstand. On the cover was Sean O'Haire. Jade didn't feel like reading so she just looked at the pictures in the magazine. Jade went back to the caferteria to look at the pictures, she noticed Amy Dumas sitting at the table where she was sitting at before.  
  
"Amy, what on earth are you doing here?" Jade said, when she reached the table.  
  
"Oh hey Jade. Trish sent me here, since she couldn't make it. Is Drew in surgery?" Amy said, getting up to hug Jade.  
  
"Yea he is. I hope everything is going smoothly up there." Jade said, after her & Amy parted.  
  
"Dr. Youngblood knows his shit after all he fixed my neck." Amy said.  
  
"Yeah that's what the others said." Jade said, noticing some stuff where beside Amy. Amy caught Jade's gaze. Amy then bought the stuff that she had put on the chair beside her.  
  
"Jade, I got some presents for Kristina, since I didn't have the chance to get a baby gift. I also got some stuff for you." Amy said, as she slid the bags over to Jade.  
  
"Wow thanks Aimes, your so thoughtful." Jade said, as she dug in to the bags. In one of the bags was a beautiful light purple baby blanket with a stuffed Kanga with Roo. In the other bag was a in-home spa set.  
  
"Your more than welcome. So how is that little girl. Did you bring here?" Amy asked, taking a sip of her coffee.  
  
"Kristina is good & no I didn't bring her, but my brother took her for a bit. So that Andrew can get settled." Jade explained.  
  
"Oh I was hoping to see her." Amy said finishing up her coffee.  
  
"Well maybe next time." Jade said  
  
*a few hours later*  
  
Jade & Amy decided to take a walk outside, since it was a beautiful spring day. A nurse from the floor Andrew was on, had to look around for Jade & Amy. When the nurse finally found Jade & Amy, she told them that Andrew's surgery was done & that he hi now been wheeled over to the recovery room. The nurse also told Jade that Andrew will be wheeled in his own room in a day or two. After the nurse left the two woman, Jade hugged Amy. When the parted, they went to go talk to Dr. Youngblood. They found him talking to another nurse.  
  
"Excuse me Dr. Youngblood?" Jade asked, trying to get his attention.  
  
"Oh, hello Mrs. Martin. How can I help you?" Dr. Youngblood asked, turning to face Jade & Amy.  
  
"I was just wondering how is Andrew & please call me Jade." Jade said  
  
"Well Jade, Andrew went through the surgery wonderfully. I would expect a full recovery." Dr. Youngblood said  
  
"Thank you so much Dr. Youngblood." Jade said, hugging Dr. Youngblood.  
  
"Your more than welcome. Hey Amy, how are you feeling?" Dr. Youngblood asked, when he saw Amy stand there.  
  
"Hi Dr. Youngblood. I am feeling fine." Amy said, smiling.  
  
"Good, well ladies I am sorry to cut this short but I got to go. Jade you can go visit Andrew." Dr. Youngblood said. He hugged the two women, said good-bye to them & left. Jade & Amy went to the recovery room. Jade missed seeing her husband so much. When they got to the room, the nurse at the desk told Jade that Andrew is up but groggy. Jade nodded, the nurse told Amy & Jade to follow her. The nurse lead them to where Andrew was. Andrew had his eyes closed. The nurse told the nurse to not be too long, since Andrew had to rest. The nurse then went back to the desk.  
  
"Andrew, can you hear me?" Jade asked. She went to the foot of Andrew's bed.  
  
"Hey babe. Yes I can here you. You look beautiful, as always." Andrew said, smiling at Jade. He spoke hoarsely.  
  
"Hey Drew. How are you feeling?" Amy asked, moving beside Jade.  
  
"Hey Amy, I am feeling like I've been hit by a semi truck." Andrew said, trying to make the two women laugh. The women giggled. Then Jade went to the side of Andrew's bed & kissed him on his forehead.  
  
"You'll feel better. I promise you Drew. After all, Dr. Youngblood worked on many of the WWE superstars, including yours truly." Amy said, smiling at Andrew.  
  
"Yes, I do know." Andrew said, smiling back at Amy.  
  
"Well you two lovebirds. I got to go. Jade, you take good care of this guy of yours." Amy said, winking at both Andrew & Jade. "That won't be a problem Amy." Jade said, winking back at Amy. After Amy said her good-byes to both Jade & Andrew, she left. Jade carefully laid beside Andrew, she then kissed him on his chest. Andrew gently stroked Jade's back.  
  
"Does your brother have Kristina?" Andrew finally spoke, his voice was almost a whisper.  
  
"Yeah, he does. He said he'll be happy to watch her for a week or two until you get settled again." Jade said, smiling. The nurse who led Jade & Amy to Andrew earlier, was at the foot of Andrew's bed.  
  
"Sorry Mrs. Martin, but visiting hours are are over. Mr. Martin needs his rest." The nurse said, smiling at the two. She then went to check on other patients. Jade stood up from the bed, she the smoothed out her outfit & grabbed her purse.  
  
"Well hun, you get some rest & I'll visit tomorrow." Jade said, leaning over to kiss the top of Andrew's head.  
  
"Will do. You get some rest too." Andrew said. Jade waved bye to Andrew & blew a kiss to him on her way out. Jade then got a taxi & went to her hotel. Jade threw her hotel room keys on the bed. She when in one of her bags & dug out her laptop, she then called for some room service. She ordered a large ice t & a macaroni salad. After the food came, she ate then she changed into red shorts & a white top. She turned on her laptop. She logged onto MSN & saw that no one was on so she logged off MSN. She felt like e-mailing some people but before she started to write, she noticed that she had many unread e-mails. All of the unread e-mails were seeing how she & Andrew were doing. Jade answered many of the e-mails the best she could. She was suddenly shocked when he cell rang. It was Vince McMahon.  
  
"Jade, how did the surgery go & how is Andrew?" Vince said  
  
"Oh Vince, the surgery went smoothly & Andrew is fine." Jade said.  
  
"Well that's good to hear, I bet you got tons of e-mails." Vince said, chuckling  
  
"I sure did. I'm sorry but I better go, its been a long day for me." Jade said.  
  
"OK Jade, you take care of yourself. That's always important." Vince said. After Vince & Jade said their good-byes, Jade shut off her cell. She decided to e-mail her brother Darren. 'Hey Darren, just to let you know Andrew went through the surgery fine. Kiss my baby girl for me. I'll write back soon. Love, Jade.' Jade then closed her laptop & went to washroom to take off her make-up & brush her teeth, she then went to bed & thought to herself, 'I am so glad he made it out fine.' She then closed her eyes. 


	11. Visiting some friends

Disclaimer: I only own Jade & Kristina. Vince McMahon owns the wrestlers.  
  
It has been 6 long months since Andrew had his neck surgery. Jade & Andrew had a quiet & rather boring anniversary. Andrew told Jade that he'll make it up to her when he didn't have to wear a neck brace anymore. Andrew wanted to return to the ring so bad but he knew he had 6 more months to heal. Jade was back working but at home, she kept in touch with everyone over at WWE. Kristina was now 8 months old & she was growing like a little weed. Andrew went to various appearances, fans of his gave him many get well wishes. One day, a few days before the PPV No Mercy, Jade got an invitation to go to the PPV. She talked to Andrew about going & he agreed to go, since the PPV was to be held in Tampa. They decided to bring Kristina then they could probably go to the Smackdown tapings.  
  
*No Mercy*  
  
Jade & Andrew were dressed & they dressed Kristina. Jade wore a red sweater & black jeans, her hair was a bit longer & a shade darker. She was also wearing red runners. Andrew wore a white buttoned down shirt & black jeans with black runners. He was also wearing his soft collar, which he hated. Jade put Kristina in a rose colored dress that Trish had given her, Jade also put Kristina in some white shoes & put in a white bow in her just growing hair. When they got to the arena where No Mercy was to be held, they were met by Steve Austin.  
  
"Hi Andrew & Jade." Steve said.  
  
"Hi Steve." Andrew & Jade.  
  
"How are you both?" Steve asked.  
  
"We are good. I'm just anxious on returning to the ring." Andrew said, smiling at Steve then at Jade.  
  
"I know it's hard but just think who you saw growing up." Steve said, winking at Kristina.  
  
"I guess your right Steve." Andrew said  
  
"I sure as hell am. Shit I got to run. Hope to see you later." Steve said.  
  
After they said their good-byes, Jade told Andrew that she was going to see the Divas. She gave him a quick kiss, then went off with Kristina in her arms to go see the Divas. Andrew went to go see his friends. When Jade got to the Divas locker, she kissed Kristina on top of her head & knocked on the door. After she knocked, she waited for a minute for someone to answer the door. That someone was Stacy Keibler.  
  
"Hi Jade. Long time no see. Come on in." Stacy said  
  
"Thanks Stace. Yeah it has been a while but I've been busy." Jade said, placing Kristina down on the couch.  
  
"Wow, she sure looks like Drew. How is by the way?" Stacy asked, starting to play with Kristina.  
  
"He's good, he can't wait to return to the ring. Is Trish here yet, I know she has a match?" Jade asked, smiling down at her daughter.  
  
"I saw her earlier, she is probably with Shane." Stacy said. Just as Stacy finished talking, in came more Diva. Lisa Marie & Charlene also came, but no Trish. All of the Divas gushed over Kristina, including Lisa Marie & Charlene.  
  
"Jade, she looks so much like Drew." Terri said, while tickling Kristina. Jade nodded.  
  
"Well ladies, Kristina & I are going to visit others. We might come back. Stacy before I forget tell Scott good luck in his match against Kevin." Jade said, picking up Kristina from the couch. All of the Divas waved good- bye to Kristina.  
  
"I will do." Stacy said, before Jade left the locker room.  
  
Jade walked to another locker, knocked on the door. After someone yelled 'Come in' she let her & Kristina in. Shawn was in the locker room, playing cards with Kevin, Paul & Andrew.  
  
"There's my beautiful girls." Andrew said, as walked over to him, placed Kristina on his lap & gave him a tender kiss.  
  
"Hey Jade. You still look good." Shawn said, getting up to give Jade a kiss & hug. Kevin & Paul followed suit. Andrew winked at Jade.  
  
"Thanks guys. Have you guys see Shane Helms & Trish?" Jade asked after parting from the kiss.  
  
"Yeah, I saw them getting all cozy at the canteen." Andrew said, playing with his daughter.  
  
"Oh great, I should go & talk to her. She'll probably wants to see Kristina. So you guys be good." Jade said, picking up Kristina then gave the guys a quick wink & gave Andrew a kiss on his cheek. Andrew kissed Jade back then kissed his daughter. Jade walked over to the canteen & sure enough saw Trish & Shane.  
  
"Hey Jadey." Trish said, when Jade entered the canteen.  
  
"Hey Trishy. I miss ya." Jade said, waving hello at Shane. As Trish grabbed Kristina from Jade's arms.  
  
"Wow Jade, Kristina is sure growing. And she look so cut in that dress I got her." Trish said, making a funny face at Kristina, resulting in Kristina laugh.  
  
"She sure is. She is already taking after Andrew." Jade said, gigging.  
  
"Oh yeah I seen Andrew walking around earlier, he is looking good." Trish said.  
  
"Yeah he does." Jade said  
  
"Babe, I got a match with Rob. I got to go." Shane said.  
  
"OK good luck." Trish said, giving Shane a quick kiss. Shane then gave Jade a hug & kiss & smiled at Kristina.  
  
"My match after Shane's so I should stretch a bit. Trish said, handing Kristina back to Jade.  
  
"I'll go walk around a bit. So good luck, Trishy in you match against Jacqueline." Jade said, giving her friend a good luck hug.  
  
As Jade was walking around, she got many hugs & kisses & sounds of admirations for her & Kristina from the rest of superstars. Jade then entered the locker room where Andrew was in earlier. Paul & Kevin went there, but Shawn was. Stephanie was also in the room talking to Shawn & Andrew. She then turned around & saw Jade & Kristina.  
  
"Hi Jade. You look nice. Wow is that Kristina." Stephanie said, Jade just nodded. Kristina moved her little hands for her daddy. Jade walked over to where Andrew was sitting & put Jade on his lap. Kristina nestled towards Andrew's chest & fell asleep  
  
"Aww ain't that cute. Jason sure loves that baby blanket you gave him." Stephanie said, turning on the monitor.  
  
"No problem it was my pleasure." Jade said, smiling at her sleeping daughter. Andrew continued to talk to Shawn while Kristina slept on him.  
  
All four people that were in the locker room where watching the 'Hurricane' match against Rob for the IC belt. Shane beat Rob. After Shane's match they went into a commercial break. After they came back from the break the women's match started. The match was Trish against Jacqueline for the WWE Women's title. Trish turned heel two weeks earlier, it was an interesting change for as she wasn't a heel as a wrestler only a heel valet. The match was very intense. Jacqueline had pinned Trish & it looked like she was going to retain the belt. Just as the ref started to counted the 1, 2, 3, a woman by the name of Gail Kim distracted Jacqueline resulting a roll-up from Trish. The ref then counted 1, 2,3 as Trish pinned Jacqueline. Lillian then announced Trish as the winner. Gail then gave Trish a big hug & walked to the back with her. As this was happening Jade was in total shock but happy for Trish at the same time.  
  
"So Steph did you bring Jason?" Jade said, turning away from the TV. They went for the final commercial break cause Paul & Kevin's match was next.  
  
"No I didn't, my mom got Paul's parents are watching him. But I do got a picture of him." Stephanie said, as she handed the picture of Jason to Jade.  
  
"He sure looks like you with some aspects of Paul." Jade said, handing the picture back to Stephanie.  
  
"Thanks." Stephanie said. Just as she finished talking the Paul versus Kevin match started. Paul didn't have Ric Flair in his corner, he had retired a year earlier after he held on to the belt for a bit. Kevin came out first then Paul. Paul wanted so bad to retain, he knew the net 'smarks' as he called them wanted for him to lose it. The match was very intense, much like the hell in the cell he & Kevin had earlier. Paul tried to hit Kevin with the sledgehammer but Kevin ducked just in time. The ref then grabbed the sledgehammer from Paul. Kevin hit Paul so hard he fell on the mat, then Paul got up. Paul was in the right position to give Kevin the pedigree but Kevin countered. He gave Paul the jackknife powerbomb, then Kevin pinned Paul for the 1, 2, 3. The then announced Kevin as the new champ, as the ref handed Kevin the belt.  
  
After No Mercy was done, everybody including Jade & Andrew celebrated with Kevin & the other winners.  
  
"Hi Andrew & Jade. I don't think you have met before. You have a beautiful baby." Gail said  
  
"Hi Gail. I think you have met before, just forgot when. And thank you for the complement." Jade said, smiling at her still sleeping daughter.  
  
"Jade we should go & put this little one to bed." Andrew said.  
  
"I guess your right. Everyone, we'll try to visit y'all tomorrow at Raw, we are also planning on going to the Smackdown tapings." Jade said, as she hugged everyone, when she got to Lance. He whispered to her to care good care of herself. Jade nodded. Then she walked out of the arena with Andrew carrying little Kristina to car. Luckily the fans left, as Andrew didn't want to sign any autographs.  
  
When they got into their house, Andrew told Jade that he'll put Kristina in her crib. As Andrew was doing this, Jade decided to see if she or Andrew had any e-mails. Somehow some of Andrew's fans found his e-mail address. She left them alone & decided that let Andrew read them. She got a few e- mails herself. She also noticed a e-mail from Chris Benoit. 'I hope you & Andrew can make to the Smackdown tapings. And bring that beautiful girl with you. Love Chris.' Jade heard Andrew come down after a few minutes.  
  
"Kristina is comfortably sleeping in her crib. I even changed her." Andrew said, smiling at Jade.  
  
"That's great hun. Andrew, Somehow some of your fans got your private e- mail address." Jade said, looking worried.  
  
"Jade don't worry you pretty little heart. I'll just change the e-mail address & tell Vince." Andrew said, giving his wife a calming kiss.  
  
"I hope your right. Chris Benoit wants us to come for a visit at the Smackdown tapings." Jade said, as she was making Andrew & her a snack.  
  
"Cool." Andrew said.  
  
When Jade finished making the snacks, Andrew got both of them something to drink. They ate their snacks, watched TV for a bit. Then they both headed for bed. 


	12. 2 birthdays, 1 day

Disclaimer: I only own Jade & Kristina. Vince McMahon owns the wrestlers.  
  
It was now Kristina's 1st birthday & Andrew's 30th birthday. Jade was getting ready to throw a conjoining party for both Andrew & Kristina. Kristina was definitely a 'daddy's little girl'. It was now ten months since Andrew had the surgery, he was almost back to the shape he was in before. Andrew was even lifting more weights. Kristina was now walking all over the place. Andrew still could not wait to return to the 'squared circle'. Jade flew down Andrew's family with Trish's help, she even invited her family. Andrew had no clue that there will be a birthday party, he thought that he'll have a party with his friends. So after he & Jade got dressed, Andrew volunteered to dress Kristina. Jade put out Kristina's clothes already. So Andrew dressed her in a pale green top with POOH on it & black velvety pants. Andrew then put a green headband on her, he then carried Kristina down to where Jade was waiting. Jade looked so nice in her deep purple dress & diamond earring & matching bracelets. Jade also had her hair up in a french twist, Andrew was wearing a hunter green top & black slacks.  
  
"Wow, sweetie you did a good job at dressing Kristina." Jade said, reaching for her daughter then kissing Andrew on his cheek.  
  
"It's was my pleasure." Andrew said while winking at Jade & Kristina. Kristina clapped & giggled.  
  
"We should get going, I'll drive." Jade said, carrying Kristina to the car & putting her in her car seat. After Andrew locked the house door then entered the car in the passenger seat. After Jade put Kristina in her car seat, Jade went into the driver's seat. Then she pulled out of the driveway.  
  
"Hun, where are we going?" Andrew asked, while looking out of the car window.  
  
"To a hall." Jade said.  
  
After Jade stopped the car, she got Kristina out of her car seat. The she looked at Andrew was getting out of the car. When the three stepped into the hall, there was a huge banner that read, 'HAPPY 30TH DREW'. Andrew looked at his wife. He then gave her a quick kiss then grabbed Kristina from her. Everyone from both brands were there. Torrie Wilson & Peter (Billy Kidman) then walked up to the three, Torrie wasn't walk more like waddling as she was six months pregnant.  
  
"Wow Tor, look at you. You look absolutely beautiful." Jade said, hugging the former Playboy covergirl.  
  
"Thanks Jade. You look beautiful too & you got a gorgeous little girl too. Come with me, Trish has an announcement to make & she hasn't told anybody until you got here." Torrie said after getting out of the hug.  
  
Jade then looked at Andrew, he just nodded to her to say he would be OK with Kristina. Jade then followed Torrie to were Trish was.  
  
"OK she's here, now can you please tell us." Torrie said, as soon as they stopped by Trish. Trish then got up & gave Jade a quick hug then sat back down. All the Divas looked impatient with the wait.  
  
"Come on Trishy." Jade said. Trish nodded.  
  
"Shane proposed to me last night & I said yes." Trish squealed, as she jumped up to show off her diamond & emerald engagement ring. All the Divas including Stephanie & Alannah gathered around Trish to see the ring that Shane had given Trish.  
  
""Trishy, I'll be right back. I think Kristina wants to see her godmother on her birthday." Jade said  
  
"Great." Trish said. Jade went to look wear Andrew was & sure enough he was talking to Adam & Paul & the other guys. She noticed Kevin wasn't there.  
  
"Hey guys, where is Kevin?" Jade asked the guys. She then gave Andrew a nice innocent kiss, & saw her daughter on the floor untying the guys shoes.  
  
"He couldn't make it something about his ex & his son." Paul shrugged, noticed what Kristina was doing & let out a loud laugh.  
  
"Oh that's a shame. Drew guess who got engaged." Jade asked.  
  
"Um.let's see Amy or Nora." Andrew said  
  
"No silly, Trish got engaged to Shane Helms. I'm just here to get Kristina & bring her to Trish." Jade said, as she knelt down beside where Kristina was. Kristina waddled over to Jade then Jade got back up with her daughter in her arms.  
  
"Say bye to daddy." Jade said as she kissed Andrew again.  
  
"Bye da-da." Kristina said. The guys then wave bye at Jade & Kristina. Just as Jade left Shane walked up to Andrew & the rest of the guys.  
  
"Congrats Shane. You better take good care of her or else." Andrew smirked at the other guys.  
  
"No need to worry, I treat Trish like a goddess, unlike my friends Jeff & Rob." Shane said  
  
"Well we are just warning you." Paul added in.  
  
Meanwhile, Jade brought Kristina over to where the others woman were. Jade put Kristina on the ground, before reaching where Trish & the others were. Then Jade grabbed ahold of Kristina's tiny hand. Kristina walked over to Trish, by the amazement of the woman. Jade just smiled. Trish bent down so that Kristina can easily come to her.  
  
"Come on sweetie. Come to Auntie Trish." Trish said, as the others awed. When Jade & Kristina got there, Trish picked up the girl.  
  
"Wow, she sure is big." Trish said making funny faces at Kristina. Kristina giggled.  
  
"Can she talk yet?" Stacy asked  
  
"A little. She can say da-da, ma-ma & kitty." Jade said.  
  
"She so adorable. She looks so much like Drew." Nora said  
  
"Have you guys seen Steph & lil Jason & Alannah & lil Megan. I know they are here I saw Paul & Adam talking to Andrew earlier" Jade asked.  
  
"We are over here." Stephanie said, watching Jason & Megan play on the floor.  
  
"Wow, Jason sure grew. He's what 10 months?" Jade asked  
  
"Yup he is." Stephanie said. Alannah crouched beside Megan.  
  
"Oh hi Jade, I just went to say happy birthday to Drew. Is Trish holding Kristina?" Alannah asked  
  
"Yup, I guess she went to see Shane. I trust Trish with Kristina." Jade said.  
  
*a few hours later*  
  
Everyone had circled around the Martins, as it was time to open gifts. The gifts were separated one set was for Kristina & the other set was for Andrew. Kristina got mainly new toys & clothes. Right away Megan & Jason were playing with Kristina. Andrew got some gag gifts & real touching letter from Bret Hart that Lance had given him. After Andrew & Kristina had opened all their gifts, Jade stood up.  
  
"Hun, you got another gift." Jade said, giving out the signal. Out came Andrew's family from their hiding spots. Andrew looked at his wife then his family in utter shock. He finally spoke.  
  
"Jade, you're the best but who helped you?" Andrew asked his smiling wife.  
  
"Drew I helped her." Trish said, smiling as Shane was holding her tenderly.  
  
"Thanks Trish for helping Jade you're the best." Andrew said, hugging his relatives. All the sudden, Jade's niece, Mikaela came running to Andrew.  
  
"Uncle Andrew happy birthday." Mikaela said, hugging Andrew.  
  
"Thanks sweetie." Andrew said, giving Mikaela a lil kiss on the cheek. Mikaela then skipped towards where Kristina was playing. Mikaela then gave her lil cousin a big hug. Jade walked up to were Trish & Shane were standing.  
  
"Trishy, can you take care of Kristina for the night. I got this feeling that Andrew would want to party some more. You can stay over at the house." Jade asked  
  
"Of course we'll take care of her. After all I am her god mother & all plus I think she adores Shane." Trish said, turning her head so she can wink at Shane.  
  
"Great." Jade said, picking up her daughter as her eyes were drooping. Jade then handed Kristina to Trish & gave Shane Kristina's diaper bag. Andrew looked up to where he was.  
  
"The gifts are in the trunk." Andrew said laughing as he was being tickled by his older sister.  
  
"OK, Kristina you be a good girl for Auntie Trish . & Uncle Shane." Jade said, winking at Shane. Kristina feel right asleep as Trish was carrying her.  
  
"Don't worry Jadey, she'll be fine." Trish said, grabbing ahold of Shane's hand. Trish & Shane then said their good-byes. Stephanie & Alannah also said their good-byes. Paul & Adam decided to stay & party some more with Andrew. All of the Divas left also but not before giving Andrew a birthday kiss. Peter left with Torrie as he was very tired.  
  
*in the wee hours of the next day*  
  
Jade & Andrew said their good-byes to their family & friends & got a cab to a hotel since Trish & Shane took their car. Andrew was totally beat, once Jade & him were in the room he quickly took off his hunter green top but fell on the floor when he tried to take off his black pants. Jade giggled at the sight the she took off her deep purple dress then her earrings & the bracelet. Andrew then got off the floor after laughing at himself.  
  
"Babe, you're the bestest wife ever." Andrew said, hiccupping.  
  
"Thanks sweetie. You look pretty damn yummy in those black silk boxers." Jade purred.  
  
"Jade are you coming on too me, you lil devil." Andrew said, looking shocked.  
  
"Yup, that's me your lil devil." Jade smirked.  
  
"Damn right you are. You look damn hot in that black thong set. " Andrew smirked  
  
"Thanks hun." Jade said, as she pushed Andrew on to the bed. She then began to kiss him like a mad woman.  
  
"Happy birthday Andrew. Did you have a good time?" Jade said, as she was nibbling on Andrew's left ear.  
  
"I sure did. Imagine I'm now 30 & Kristina is already 1. Time sure flew. Too bad Chris Benoit couldn't make it." Andrew said, while Jade nodded.  
  
"But he did send you & Kristina nice gifts." Jade said, as Andrew smiled.  
  
After a good hour of sheer bliss, Andrew yawned loudly. Jade yawned too. They then gave each other a sweet tender kiss goodnight.  
  
"Good night my sweetheart." Andrew said, as Jade fell asleep.  
  
"Good night my sweet prince." Jade muttered. 


End file.
